Field
The described technology generally relates to a TFT, an organic light-emitting diode display including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An OLED emits light when an electron injected from a cathode electrode and a hole injected from an anode electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, which discharges energy.
The OLED display includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel including an OLED configured by formation of the cathode, the anode, and the organic emission layer. In each pixel, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors for driving the OLED are formed. The TFTs generally include a switching TFT and a driving TFT.